lies won't save you
by Unknown By Most
Summary: Chloe can see that something is wrong with Beca since she moved in with her boyfriend. Beca is caught lying a multiple times and things just start getting more and more serious. Can Chloe figure out what's wrong and help her best friend?
1. Not a fan of them

She could feel the presence of everyone's eyes on her when she walked into the practice room, it was the first time in months that Beca was late and her mind was clearly wandering somewhere else. ''There she is.'' Aubrey said and greeted her with a slight smile, ''What's your excuse?''

Beca stayed silent for a while until she sat down near the other Bella's, ''Traffic.'' That was all she said and, she didn't even bother explaining it in more detail.

''Beca you don't even drive.'' Chloe pointed out, she could clearly see that something was wrong with her friend, it's like she wasn't herself today. Once again, Beca stayed silent for a few moments before letting out a deep breath, ''Yeah, I was- sorry. It won't happen again.'' The brunette said, not wanting to attract any more attention to herself.

Aubrey slapped her hands together, ''Okay, I guess we can start now.''

The Bella's got into formation and started warming up for their dancing routine that was coming together quiet nicely. Chloe's gaze landed on the brunette whose eyes were focused onto one point, she looked pale and totally not okay. ''Hey, are you okay?'' Chloe asked, placing her hand gently onto the brunettes shoulder.

''Yea, I'm fine.'' She replied and gave her friend a weak, small smile that didn't seem to put things to place. The redhead could still feel that something wasn't right with Beca today but she didn't want to bother her too much because she knew how Beca is, always shuts people out. ''Are you sure?'' She asked again, a bit more worry could be heard in her voice. Beca replied with a simple nod.

''Come on, Chloe'' Aubrey yelled from across the room, Chloe hesitated at first but continued with the warm up instead of focusing on Beca. They ran a few laps around the room before warming up their vocals. The practice wasn't very long and the Bella's were let out early due to Aubrey's appointment.

''Have fun.'' Chloe jokingly said even though she knew how much Aubrey hated dentists.

''More time for me to hang out with my boyfriends.'' Amy said as she continues to walk out at a slow pace. Beca packed her stuff and picked her bag up from the floor, which caused her shirt to move up slightly and it uncovered a bruise on her side. Chloe's eyes instantly widened. ''What the hell is that?'' She asked once she ran up to Beca, her voice sounded like it was gonna break.

''It's nothing. I hit myself on the coffee table.'' Beca explained and rolled her shirt down as much as possible.

But Chloe didn't let the situation go that easily, ''Oh so you already got a coffee table and it's been what? Like two days since you moved in with Jesse. Beca you aren't a fan of coffee tables, I know you would get them last when moving in. What the hell really happened?'' She was worried, too worried now, it was obvious that Beca was lying to her and this all just didn't feel right.

The brunette took a deep breath, ''Jesse insisted we get a coffee table, okay?'' She attempted to walk off before Chloe grabbed her by the shoulder. Beca flinched almost right away when she felt Chloe's hand collide roughly with her skin.

''Sorry, did I hurt you?'' Chloe asked carefully, patting Beca's back as gently as she could.

''No, it- it just took me by surprise. Listen, I really have to get going now. I'm fine though.'' Beca quickly explained and ran off.

* * *

 ** _I know this chapter is really short but I didn't want it to be too long because it's the first one and I really do need opinions on it before I continue. :) If you guys want this story to go on please leave a review and I will make the chapters longer. :)) Thank you so much for reading!_**


	2. Don't lie to me

Chloe was on the way to her apartment but the bruise on Beca's side still haunted her. It didn't look like a bruise that size could have been caused by a coffee table. ''I need to talk to her.'' The redhead whispered to herself as silently as possible. Without any hesitation, she took her phone out and dialed Beca's number.

''Hey!'' Chloe greeted her and waited for a response from the other side of her phone. There was no voice that greeted her, it was only deep breaths, ''Are you okay?'' She asked, this time more concerned that ever before. Her heart started beating normally again when her ears met Beca's voice.

''Yeah, sorry.'' The brunette replied happily, ''I had an argument with my dad, it's all good though.'' She explained and Chloe let it go.

''I was wondering if we could grab a coffee? Like right now. There's some things I'd like to discuss with you.'' Chloe said and she hoped that Beca would accept.

''Sure. About an hour from now?''

''Okay, yeah. An hour from now is goo-'' Before the redhead could finish her sentence the line was cut off. She didn't even bother walking back home, instead, she sat in the coffee shop where they would usually meet. Chloe knew that there was still an hour before they were supposed to meet but she couldn't resist looking at each person that walked by, she hoped that Beca would come earlier and explain what's been happening. Even if what Beca was saying was the truth, she wanted to hear it once more, to make sure that everything was truly fine.

About thirty minuted passed from the phone call and there were three empty cups on her table. The stress and not knowing what was going on was really eating Chloe up. She spent the rest of the time constantly tapping her fingers on the table was a way to calm herself down. When Beca showed up, Chloe's eyes got brighter to express how happy and relieved she was to see her here.

''Hey.'' Beca greeted her with a smile and dumped her bag on her lap once she sat down.

The redhead returned the smile, ''Hey. Are you okay?'' She asked calmly, her hands moved towards Beca's.

''Yeah.'' She paused, ''Why?''

The image of the bruise still hasn't left Chloe's head, ''It's the bruise and- and the way you jumped yesterday when I grabbed you by the shoulder.''

Beca took a deep breath silently, ''I told you, Chloe, it hit myself on the coffee table and I jumped because it took me by surprise that's all. Jesus.'' It was obvious that the brunette was annoyed by all these questions, she didn't seem to like it that Chloe was worried sick about her. ''Was that all you wanted to discuss here?''

''Beca, I'm just worried that's all.'' The redhead explained and took Beca's hands into hers, which felt kind of rough and cold, it was just an unpleasant feeling.

''Well, you shouldn't be. I'm fine.'' Beca rationalized and moved her hands away which was an unusual behavior.

''The again, you never do this.'' Chloe pointed out and motioned towards the brunette's hands. She wasn't sure why Beca was being that way, they always got along really well since day one and now she's pushing her away. Chloe doesn't remember doing anything wrong to her friend. ''I don't know if I did something wrong or-''

''I have a flu, that's all. I don't want you getting sick because of me, Chloe.'' Beca interrupted her with her explanation. The younger girl looked at her phone and spoke up again, ''I have to get going, me and Jesse have plans.'' She pulled a smile and left Chloe in oblivion. ''Have fun..'' Chloe muttered under her breath and gazed at Beca before she took a turn and her figure wasn't visible anymore.

 _ **xxxxx**_

Beca knocked on her apartment door, patiently waiting for someone to open it. Jesse opened the door and was relieved to find Beca standing right in front of him, ''Good. You're on time.'' He smiled.

''I told you I would be.'' She entered without making any eye contact with him. He closed the door firmly behind her and locked it, placing the keys into his pocket right after he did it. Beca attempted to get into the bedroom but Jesse grabbed her by the arm gently, pulling her closer to himself, ''What did she want?'' He asked, his voice silent and gentle.

Beca looked away, ''Nothing important. Just the bruise.'' she wanted to pull away but his grip was too strong.

''And what did you say?'' He asked, putting his face right in front of hers, it looked like he was going to kiss her but the brunette kept looking away and turning her face in different directions so that he couldn't reach it with his lips. ''I told her I hit myself on the coffee table, I already told you.'' Beca said and finally managed to pull away.

''Okay.'' He said, and his breathing seemed to settle back into place. ''You know it's best not to lie, right?''

She stopped walking, her shoulders shook as if she was facing her biggest fear, ''I know, I didn't lie to you. You know that.'' The fragile brunette said before she continued to march into her room.

* * *

 _ **Please keep the reviews coming, they do make my day better and they make me want to continue this story. I also need those reviews to rely on some opinions :) I truly hope that you are still enjoying this because you seemed to like my first chapter! :)**_


	3. A night she didn't want

Jesse entered the bedroom slowly, his eyes focused on Beca as if he hasn't seen her in a thousand years. That gaze seemed desperate as he moved closer to the bed where Beca was trying to avoid eye contact with him once more. The fragile brunette turned her back to him but seconds after her skin was able to feel his cold, unpleasant breathing. Every exhaled breath felt like a knife to her, she couldn't take it and he was getting way too close to her.

Beca closed her eyes and inhaled shallow breaths that could barely be heard, ''I'll sleep in the living room.'' She finally managed to say with terror in her tone that she didn't seem to be hiding very well this time. Jesse let out a small chuckle and grabbed her arm softly once she attempted to stand up from the bed, ''No.'' He simply stated but Beca couldn't handle it. She didn't want this answer and she wasn't going to accept it.

''Jesse, please.'' The brunette pleaded and looked at her arm as a sign for him to let it go. His grip loosened for a second before increasing again once she tried to stand up. She swallowed the lump in her throat that formed the exact same minute that he showed up. ''I said no. You'll stay here. Besides, I didn't kiss your little face in a while, Beca.'' Jesse said quietly, as if the situation was all okay and normal. Beca finally looked at him, it was a scared look and not a loving one that she used to show before.

''I don't want you to kiss me.'' The brunette explained and his facial expression changed to which she reacted by closing her eyes.

His annoying laugh echoed through the room, ''Well it doesn't really matter what you want. What matters is what I want and you'll probably end up liking it anyway. Remember that day when we met and you didn't like movies and then I showed you breakfast club and you ended up watching it again to understand the ending.'' He smiled, ''Good times.''

''Jesse, this really hurts now.'' She looked at her arm again which was held captive by his. However, he didn't do anything to ease up her pain, instead, he pulled her closer to himself and laid down with her near his chest. ''I'm sorry but I can't do this and you know it. Please let me sleep in the living room.'' She pleaded once more, still knowing that nothing will change his mind.

''Are you playing dumb or what? I said no. Jesus, Beca learn to listen.'' He said and kissed her cheek without any warning. Beca did her best to suppress the tears that were making their way out of her eyes. His lips then reached her neck and he left a dark hickey fixed on the right side of it. Jesse's face was getting closer to the scared brunette's chest, she couldn't do it, she just simply couldn't.

''I can't. Please stop.'' She allowed her tears to escape, in hopes that he'd stop after he saw them but that was very unlikely in her opinion too. ''I said stop.'' Beca repeated, in a more angry and brave tone this time, she was desperate for this to end and he wanted the exact opposite. He cupped her chin strongly with one of his hands whilst the other reached her hair, he pulled her head back as she let out a small whimper, ''Are you done complaining? Just shut up, okay?'' Jesse said and dropped her hair, making her head hit the pillow with a silent thud.

There was a red imprint of his fingers on her chin, but Beca was sure that it will be nothing in the morning. She stayed silent as he continued to kiss her around, a weird, unpleasant feeling hit her stomach when Jesse started taking her clothes off and unzipped his jeans.

 _ **xxxxx**_

''Hey Amy!'' Chloe said happily once the girl showed up.

''Hey Ginger.'' Amy greeted her without a smile, she was out of breath when she sat down on a chair, ''No cardio for me today. My dad's car broke down and he didn't let me get a cab, can you believe that? Of course you can..'' Amy explained and waved her hand as a sign of tiredness.

Chloe waited for the rest of the Bellas to show up before they could start their warm up. Her head turned towards the direction of the door once she heard the light footsteps. ''Morning Beca!'' Chloe said once her favorite person was close enough to her. ''Hey.'' The brunette replied and pulled a smile that was so hard to put on.

Chloe couldn't help but smile herself after she's seen the smile on Beca's face, even thought it was little it still made Chloe's day much better. ''So how was your evening after out little coffee?'' She asked, still with a huge smile. Beca stopped at her heels, her stomach turned and it felt like she was about to throw up like Aubrey once did on the stage, but it was going to be even worse than that.

''Good.'' Beca managed to push down the nasty feeling in her and continued to walk towards the chair where she could sit down and try to not think about anything. The redhead followed her and sat down right beside her as though she sensed that something was wrong and it didn't really surprise Beca. She was about to ask the brunette if she was sure that she's okay but she changed her mind when her eyes saw the hickey.

The redhead thought about it for a while, without saying anything else she stood up and walked to Aubrey so that they could start the warm up. Her mind cleared up and from then on she didn't think anything really wrong.

 _I mean if she had any troubles with Jesse she'd tell me, right?_ Chloe questioned herself in her mind. _They wouldn't be making out would they?_

She decided to leave it for the day. The Bellas continued with many different exercises and signing techniques to improve their voices. Each of them took a turn in singing and all of them did great except for Beca, she seemed to be a bit off task. ''Beca are you going to sing or not?'' Aubrey asked with a slightly annoyed tone. She even had to go to Beca and adjust her standing position.

''What's wrong with you lately?'' The blonde captain whispered in her ear before Beca began singing.

Beca brushed it off and tried to ignore her questioning, she truly didn't want to remember the events that happened yesterday, ''Nothing, I just didn't get enough sleep.''

Aubrey sighed, ''Well you better start getting some because you need to be ready and so far everyone is making progress except for you.'' The captain explained whilst Beca's eyes stayed focused on one spot in the room which made it seem like she wasn't listening. ''Okay, I'm sorry. Just- just let me sing.''

Beca sang her solo which seemed to impress everyone, it was good but it wasn't the best and she knew it herself. Aubrey walked up to Chloe slowly, ''Hey, something's wrong with her lately. I'll seriously change the soloist if she doesn't sort herself out.'' She explained and Chloe shook her head.

''Give her a break. Please. I know she doesn't seem to be herself lately and I'm really willing to find out what's wrong. Just give her time, okay?'' The redhead explained, hoping that Aubrey would agree and give the brunette more time to improve herself for her well deserved solo. ''Okay, fine'' Aubrey nodded and Chloe was hit with relief, ''But she better sort herself out.'' She whispered quietly before dismissing everyone.

* * *

 ** _Please please please leave a review on this chapter if you want to see more. I've been getting a few reviews so far and they are all so nice to read so thank you all very much! I'm really happy and I hope that you are too. :)) If you do want to see more of this fanfiction please don't forget to review!_**


	4. What has it come to?

''Hey, Beca...'' Chloe was out of breath by the time she caught up with Beca. Her chest was making weird noises whenever she breathed which slightly worried the brunette, ''Can I walk you home?'' Chloe finally managed to ask, Beca raised her eyebrow.

''Sure.'' She replied and started listing pros and cons in her head if it's actually a good idea for Chloe to take her home. ''You okay?'' Beca asked once the noises in her chest continued.

''Yeah, you just take my breath away.'' The redhead jokingly said and giggled before speaking up again in a more serious tone, ''I actually had to run like super fast to catch up with you. It's even worse than training with Aubrey I'll give you that.'' She joked once more and hit Beca's shoulder lightly.

They walked at the same pace and it was mostly silent, it never used to be like this before. Their little walks used to be fun and they would add some jokes in the middle but clearly this wasn't the day. ''Are you okay? I mean Aubrey was telling me how you need to get yourself together or otherwise she'll have to give the solo to someone else.'' The redhead explained braking the silence in an unhappy voice, she clearly didn't want Beca to lose her solo because she's just an amazing singer that needs to show her talent to the world.

Beca sighed, ''Tell her someone else can have it.''

Chloe walked in front of the brunette and motioned for her to stop, ''What are you saying? You don't want the solo? What are you thinking?'' The questions kept coming one after another, it was too much for Beca to handle. ''Listen Chloe, can we not talk about this now?'' Beca asked and Chloe just stood there, physically frozen.

The only thing that was in Chloe's head now was that singing was Beca's life and she thew her solo away just like that. The silence took over again and it lasted for a really long while. ''Well that's it.'' Beca said as they finally reached her doorstep, she knocked on the door with her trembling hands but Chloe didn't seem to notice as she looked at the surroundings.

''Hey girl.'' Jesse opened the door and meet Beca sweetly once he saw the redhead, he waved at her, ''Hey Chloe.''

''Oh hey Jesse.'' Chloe smiled at him sweetly, thinking about how cool it was to live in an apartment with a partner, ''Well I'm gonna head home now. Nice seeing you.'' She smiled once more before her heels left the door mat. Jesse didn't say anything, he shut the door behind him and locked it, just like he normally does. ''Why the fuck was she here?'' Jesse asked Beca angrily who was in the process of taking her shoes off. The brunette backed up a little once he walked closer to her. ''I don't know, she just offered to take me home.'' She explained, her tone expressed fear and many more things.

''And what? You had to accept?'' He was even more mad now, Beca let out a small whimper as he pushed her against the wall with force. His grip got tighter around her shoulders each second. Beca's breathing increased with every word that escaped her lips, ''They already think something's wrong. I don't want to make things worse, Jesse.'' She explained and then received a hard slap across the face which instantly turned red. Beca let out a cry and grabbed her cheek with one of her hands as an attempt to ease up the pain.

Jesse lifted his hand up again, ''Can't you act normal then?'' He yelled, Beca's head spun to the side with great speed after she felt a hand colliding with her face again. The sound of the slap echoed around the room and she couldn't suppress the tears in her eyes anymore. ''How am I supposed to act normal after what you do to me?'' She yelled back but it was much quieter and calmer, it didn't sound aggressive, it sounded like she was defending herself and that was exactly what she was doing.

He shook her violently by the shoulders whilst yelling at her face, ''I don't know! Just fucking do it and that's it. Stop complaining.'' He let go and Beca crumpled to the floor, tears burning her sore cheeks. She stood up, her whole body shook from the fear and pain. What nearly made her heart stop were the few weak knocks on the door which got louder each second. ''Beca.'' She heard a voice from the other side of the door, Jesse's eyes looked deadly and full on threatening. This wasn't good.

''Go to the room.'' Jesse said to Beca, his angry tone made shivers run up her neck. The brunette did as she was told but her heart ached badly. He opened the door and his cold eyes met Chloe's. She looked at him in surprise as she was calling for Beca and Beca was the person she wanted to see. His heavy breathing didn't ease the situation, the redhead thought it was weird because she was able to sense some anger in him.

''I came to talk to Beca. It's important.'' Chloe finally managed to speak up but the person she was looking for wasn't in sight. ''Where's she?''

Jesse ran his hand through his hair, ''Beca is in her room, she's got a massive headache and she said she doesn't want anyone disturbing her.'' He lied but the redhead didn't seem to buy it. She took a deep breath and ran different scenarios ran in her head, ''She was fine a few minutes ago though. I mean I walked her home and she wasn't complaining. I really need to see her.'' She pleaded and something deep within her heart told her that something wasn't right, just like she always used to think from the moment Beca showed up with that bruise.

''She said she has a headache, okay? She's probably asleep anyway.'' He lied once more and he was getting more annoyed with here questions and explanations.

''Well can you check? It's really important, Jesse.'' Chloe argued anyway.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down, ''Fuck I told you she's asleep. What's so important anyway?'' He was really close to yelling but he somehow managed to hold his rage back. Chloe backed up a little once the unpleasant answer left his lips, ''Are you sure that you're not the one who has a headache?'' She asked and showed her attitude a bit which he clearly didn't seem to like.

''Yeah I'm fucking sure.'' Jesse yelled this time, his head snapped to the side when he heard the bedroom door open. His eyes shook violently as in a way of telling Beca 'no' it was a no that told her to stay in her room. Beca didn't obey, she couldn't just stand there and listen to all this. ''You can't just yell at her like that!'' Beca said, almost yelling at him now. Chloe's eyes widened when she was Beca defending her.

''So she isn't asleep then?'' Chloe asked with a curious look on her face. She wasn't sure what to do next.

Beca moved closer to them both, ''I just woke up.'' She lied as her fingers trembled.

''Well since you're awake I came here to discuss something with you.'' Chloe said and invited herself inside by just stepping in. Beca smiled slightly whilst Jesse stood there speechless. The girls made their way onto the sofa and Chloe's gaze landed on the coffee table. Jesse locked the door and proceeded into the kitchen, he sat in a place where he could see what they were doing. ''Sorry about that.'' Beca said apologetically, she didn't expect that at all, she thought that Jesse would play it cool.

''It's not your fault, don't worry. But what the hell is wrong with him?'' Chloe said as she took Beca's hand into hers.

''I don't know, he needs a bit more sleep. It'll all be okay.'' Beca explained which was another lie. Chloe didn't get a good look at the brunette until now. She saw Beca's red cheeks which were slowly forming into bruises, then she proceeded to look down at her arms, they were red too but they had hand imprints. Chloe recognized them as Jesse's...

The redhead could feel her blood boiling, she was beyond furious, her hands shook as she clenched them into fists and stood up from the sofa, her eyes landed on Jesse who was eyeing them carefully. ''What the hell is this?'' She yelled, pointing at Beca's hands and cheeks...

* * *

 ** _There you guys go! This is probably the longest chapter I did so far. :)) PLEASE leave a review as your opinions mean so much to me. The reviews are also very useful because I sometimes doubt whether I should continue this story! Thank you so much for reading!_**


	5. In control

''Chloe don't'' Beca whispered to the redhead as she swallowed the lump in her throat. Fear took over and her hands started shaking uncontrollably once Jesse stood up, it was something she has never felt before. She wanted to speak up but the way she felt seemed to block out her words and she couldn't let anything out of her lips except for the heavy breathing.

''What the hell is this? This is none of your fucking business!'' Jesse yelled harshly, Chloe stood in front of Beca once he entered the living room. The redhead didn't seem to express any kind of fear, but her eyes held the definition of freedom in them, and determination which was needed to get Beca out of here.

Chloe yelled back, not moving an inch away from Beca, ''This _is_ my damn business! She's my best friend you peace of shit!'' The words seemed to silence the whole room, no movement or voices could be heard. She spun her head towards the brunette, whose eyes were wide and the rest of her was shaking. Her head then turned to Jesse, whose normal facial features turned into violent ones. His laugh broke the silence and all heads turned to him. ''Bitch, you didn't listen to me.'' He said calmly, his eyes meeting Beca's so it was clear that this was addressed to her.

''Jesse no- Chloe everything's fine you should go.'' Beca said and stuttered with every word. She needed Chloe to leave right now.

''No! This is definitely not fine!'' Chloe defensively said and pulled the brunette up from the sofa carefully so that she wouldn't cause her anymore pain with all those bruises that were on her. Jesse gave her a confused look before he leaned against the wall. Chloe dragged Beca along, ''We're leaving! I'm not gonna let you hurt her again.'' She said and continued to march towards the door, she twisted the handle but no good came out of it as the door was locked.

The redhead took a breath, ''Give me the key.'' She demanded, Beca's hand still in hers. She was sure that the brunette was whispering something but she didn't care, she wasn't going to leave her here. Jesse shook his head. ''I'm calling the cops.'' Chloe said and reached for her phone that was laying in the pocket of her shorts. Before she could take it out her eyes met Jesse, who was charging at her with great speed, he pushed her against the wall, making her phone fall out of her shaking hands. He had her pinned to the wall.

Beca stood there, in shock and fear before finally reacting to what was happening around her. She jumped on Jesse's back and pulled him away from Chloe, he stumbled backwards and both him and Beca ended up on the floor. Beca knew there was no other way now, ''Call the cops.'' She yelled and Chloe had just enough time to pick up her phone before Jesse was back on her. She didn't dial the number in time and the phone flew through the apartment when Jesse threw in violently.

The girls stood there frozen, Chloe in front of him and Beca behind. He quickly ran towards Chloe, who attempted to dodge his grip but failed, his body moved behind her and he successfully held her in a chokehold. ''Stop!'' He yelled and Beca instantly stopped running towards the phone, her eyes met Chloe's who nodded her head, in reassurance that she's fine.

''Jesse don't do this.'' The brunette begged, tears filled her eyes but her cheeks didn't burn anymore, she wasn't focused on that slight pain, she was focused on the real love of her life whose life was in danger. Jesse seemed pleased with himself since he was in control once more.

''Shut up!'' He yelled, ''Shut up or I'll snap her neck!'' Chloe was desperate for a breath, her hands tried to move his away from her neck as she gasped silently in attempts to inhale some oxygen. Beca shook her head, this was worse than anything, ''Please!'' She begged again, ''Let her go!'' Beca took a step forward and stopped instantly once she saw that the grip around Chloe got tighter, ''Stop this, Jesse! Just fucking stop!''

''I can't! You know I can't now! I fucking told you to follow my rules and none of this would have happened!'' He yelled before calming himself down a bit, ''It's your fault and no one else's.'' He casually said before removing one of his hands from Chloe's neck, he formed it into a fist and hit her right over the head.

Chloe felt the sharp pain on the right side of her head, everything felt weak as she collapsed to the floor, her ears detected Beca's screams and her eyes met the brunette's before she closed them, leaving everything dark and silent.

* * *

 ** _Sorry that this is so short, I have so much things to do! If you want longer chapters please leave a review with your opinion on this story so far! Thank you so much! 1 review can change many things!_**


	6. Bigger nightmare

''No!'' Beca screamed once Chloe hit the floor with a loud thud. Her whole body shook uncontrollably which made Jesse smile and admire this moment because he was in control. The love of her life was hurt, she needed to take action or at least try to. Beca ran for the phone, Jesse was right behind her, she thought that she has a chance to call the cops but everything changed once she pressed the home button which revealed that Chloe had a pin on it.

''Fuck'' Beca swore silently before she got tackled by Jesse roughly, he pinned her to the ground and nor her arms or legs could make any movement, ''You hurt Chloe...I'll never forgive you.''

He simply laughed as if this situation was amusing, ''I don't need you to. You need to remember that I'm the one in control here, alright?'' He explained and punched Beca in the face, knocking her unconscious. There was no regret on his face, it seemed like he was emotionless. Empty.

Jesse grabbed Chloe and dragged her into a storage room which had nothing in it except for a room which he thought would come to use any time soon. He dropped her in there carelessly and did the same with Beca just before he brought in the metal chairs from the kitchen, placing them as far away from the door as possible. His breathing didn't seem to ease up, the worry on his face increased whenever his gaze landed on Chloe.

 ** _xxxxx_**

Beca sat on the sofa, feeling helpless and horrified, she has never thought that it would come to this with her and Jesse. Her side was burning and stinging at the same time, she couldn't help but cry. Jesse paced around the room, nothing seemed to calm him down. He finally sat down next to Beca, who attempted to move away before he yanked her arm strongly.

''Chloe will find out one day or another...'' Beca sobbed silently, she tried to suppress her tears but at this point it was impossible.

Jesse grabbed the collar of her shirt tightly, bringing her face closer to his own, ''Stop talking about that bitch right now.'' He angrily said, ''If she ever finds out I _will_ kill her, so you make sure she never finds out what's happening between us you'll never see her fucking face again. Same goes if you call the cops or do anything weird. You know what I'm capable of so I suggest you do as I fucking tell you.'' His hands eased up and he dropped her, Beca instantly shuffled away from him, knowing that it wasn't her life that was only at stake now, it was Chloe's too.

She was beyond terrified and furious at this point, Jesse had full control of her phone and he always had someone at her heels whenever she went somewhere. Beca knew that she couldn't do anything that helped her right now, what she could do was wait for this nightmare to end. To wait for a way out of this.

He thew his phone to the floor, expecting it to shatter to pieces. ''Fuck this.'' He silently whispered as he grabbed Beca and dragged her into the bedroom.

 ** _xxxxx_**

Jessie tied the girls to the chairs, them being unconscious didn't bother him, it wasn't clear if he had any humanity left in him. He didn't care if he hurt them, played with their emotions, it seemed to please him as if though this was a game.

Chloe's head made a slight movement, to which he reacted by forming his lip hand into a fist, he exited the room silently and left the faint light on.

The redhead opened her eyes slowly, hoping that what she has witnessed before being knocked unconscious was just a nightmare. Her hopes shattered in her mind when she awoke in the storage room, her eyes flickered a few times before she realized that there were no windows. Her mouth dropped in shock when she took a look the other way, her eyes found the brunette tied to a chair. It took her only a few seconds to realize that the same thing was applied to her, her hands and legs were bound to the chair.

''Beca..'' She whispered silently, ''Beca...'' She tried again and her heart sunk when she received no reply. ''Beca.'' Chloe tried louder this time, not letting Beca's lifeless body fool her into thinking that she's dead. Chloe stopped calling the brunette when she felt the pain in her head come back, her eyes closed instantly when she felt a wet substance fall on them. The warm, wet liquid proceeded to travel down her face, revealing itself as blood.

Chloe was about to call Beca again but stopped herself when she made a slight movement with her eyes that still remained closed. The redhead flinched when Beca gasped as she opened her eyes. ''Beca, it's okay. It's me, he isn't here.'' she soothingly explained, wishing that she could touch Beca even just a little bit.

The gasping has stopped as Beca took a look at her surroundings, her slightly darker eyes met the lighter ones, ''Chloe?'' She said as if she forgot what happened. ''You're bleeding!'' She exclaimed and all the unpleasant memories rushed back to her. Shivers traveled up her spine once she remembered Jesse hitting Chloe. Her Chloe.

''It's nothing.'' Chloe said, giving the brunette a reassuring look.

Beca shook her head in disagreement, ''No-no it's not. He hurt you! That fucker hit you!'' She was almost yelling but Chloe managed to shush her by giving her 'the look'.

''Beca, it's fine. He hurt you more than he hurt me. All those bruises on you...We'll make things right.'' The redhead explained and Beca had forgotten how bad their situation was because she was distracted by Chloe, she couldn't tear her eyes away from her. ''Listen, we have to stay quiet, I don't want him coming in here, okay?''

Their eyes wandered around the room, looking for a way out somehow. ''These ropes are really tight.'' The brunette broke the silence, ''I have to get you out of here.'' Beca said because she knows what can happen to Chloe if they won't find a way out soon.

The redhead shook her wrists in different directions as an attempt to take the ropes off somehow. It wasn't working. She managed to use her legs and make tine jumps at a time with the chair to get closer to Beca, it felt good when their arms could finally touch as they shared body heat. Beca's eyes started to water.

''What's wrong? I mean everything's wrong at the moment but-'' She asked with great concern in her voice but got interrupted by Beca.

''I shouldn't have got you into this mess. It's all my fault.'' The brunette cried, thinking that if she hid the bruise on her practice day with the Bella's Chloe wouldn't be here, in this danger. ''I should have tried to act normal and-''

''Hey don't you say that. It isn't your fault. I'm so glad I saw that bruise in time. I'm so glad I'm here with you. There is no way someone could act normal after going through hell like you did. I don't regret being in this apartment with you!'' Chloe explained, everything that she has just said came from her heart and it was all honest. She could never imagine Beca going through this alone. Even though Chloe knows that she's in danger, she's glad that she's with Beca and that she is the person that Beca finds warm hope in. ''I could never forgive myself If I wasn't here with you...'' Chloe whispered, looking straight at the brunettes lips that shook whenever a tear fell from her eyes.

The brunette gave Chloe a weak smile, that indicated sadness, happiness and a little bit of hope at the same time. ''We will get through this. I promise.'' The redhead said as their shoulders touched together once more.

* * *

 ** _You guys are the sweetest people ever! There is so many nice reviews that make my day it's unbelievable, you have no idea how much it means to me so THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope that you will continue leaving the REVIEWS because they honestly encourage me to continue writing this. Luckily, I'm finding more time so hopefully I will continue writing this and making longer chapters if ou want me to! Thank you once more for all the love and support it's been amazing!_**

 ** _Please leave your opinions because they are always very appreciated!_**


End file.
